Ella Valentine
Character Profile Random Drunk Clubber': Nice tat, babe! Little creepy though, having an eye on your shoulder. And why the cats? ''Ella: Because they symbolise the Egyptian Goddess Bast. The goddess who comprehends all goddesses, the eye of Ra, protector, avenger, destroyer...giver of life who lives forever.'' ''Random Drunk Clubber: Riiiight. So you worship some hokey religious cat woman?'' Ella gets 'chatted up' by a guy in a bar, right before she decks him for insulting her Patron Goddess. Considering she is a Bastet, and should usually look down upon other races in a haughty and condescending manner, Ella is not your USUAL kind of Bastet. She's a rule breaker. She does not always wear the 'uniform' of the Bastets, and is more than happy to walk round in the latest fashion accessories. She loves nothing better than to do a bit of retail therapy, and has on more than one occasion dragged her unwilling female colleague Francesca Calvierri on shopping trips, where Ella has acted as personal shopper and style guru for the reluctant Svetocha. After all, the rest of the Celtic tigers (the faction both girls work for), is made up entirely of males, who would NOT appreciate the quality girl time that Ella forces upon Francesca (who claims she does not appreciate it, either, even though Ella knows that in reality, Frankie is quite glad of this). Agile, beautiful and elegant in her human form, she is powerful, deadly and simply stunning in her cat form, and doesn't she know it! Mind you, Ella is not nearly half as vain as most other Bastets, and is more than happy to walk down the street without a single hint of make-up. As long as she feels good, that is all that matters to her. Personality ''Frankie: So has Arcus asked you out yet?'' ''Ella: What?'' ''Frankie: I mean, I've been away. I'm behind on the gossip.'' ''Ella: Well kind of. We got milkshakes. That's a start. But he's a werewolf. My whole biology is screaming at me that we shouldn't even be doing that much together.'' ''Frankie: Since when have you ever been one to follow the rules?'' ''Ella: Touche.'' Ella and Frankie discussing the possible romance between Ella and Arcus the Werewolf. {C}Ella is usually very cheery and joyful, full of energy and enthusiasm. She loves to sing, dance and show off whenever possible, and can't seem to sit still for more than a minute - she always has to be doing something, otherwise she fidgets and drives those around her insane. Occasionally she'll have the odd mood swing, and this is when you truly have to watch out. Her temper is fierce (if rarely displayed), and you really do not want to be on her bad side. Despite this, she is very easy to befriend, and unlike most other Bastets, does not look down on any of the 'inferior' races, though she still holds a certain disliking for most werewolves - the way dogs and cats are wary of one another, and would rather avoid each other than risk a confrontation. She also has several special abilities that she often likes to show off, including... *Enhanced strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, stamina and coordination *Accelerated healing *Enhanced eyesight, hearing, and night vision *Enhanced immune system *Eidetic Memory (Photographic Memory/ Perfect Recal) *Very high I.Q. *Parallel Processing (Being able to think about more than one thing, and solving more than one problem at once). *Expert martial artist and sharpshooter. *Specialist in Close Quarters Combat, infiltration and tracking *Computer proficiency *Peak athletic condition Girl in a Guy's World. ''Ella: I haven't been shopping in ages!'' ''Frankie: That sounds good. We can start in Oxford Street and go right across London. When do you want to go?'' ''Ella: Holy Shit! Who are you, and what have you done with Frankie?'' ''Frankie: Grew her up a little, I hope. Seriously Ell, when do you wanna go shopping? I might even try on some shoes.'' ''Ella: You're a clone! I'm on to you. You've kidnapped my friend and swapped her with a clone! You've probably sucked her brains out too! Not that she had any to begin with, but - '' ''Frankie: Bite me.'' ''Ella: Ha! You WISH! Lesbo vamp girl.'' ''Frankie: Lesbo?'' ''Ella: You love me.'' ''Frankie: We'd never work, Ell. You're too high maintenance.'' Ella and Frankie joking around during some much needed 'downtime' between missions. Ella would love to boast that she has a whole social network of friends, but sadly this is not the case. Being one of only two females in a faction full of men, most of whom are werewolves, the only person she can really consider a friend is Frankie Calvierri. Despite the two apparently being polar opposites, they are in fact very close friends, and despite Frankie's constant protests about her aversion to shopping, Ella knows that a little retail therapy goes a long way in relieving the tension and stress that poor Frankie tends to build up regularly. However, no matter how much Ella persists, Frankie simply refuses point blank to have a make-over. Still, the pair can often be found hanging out together in the common room, chatting about girlish things - Ella leading all conversations on this subject, of course. This bizarre friendship came about when Frankie saved Ella's life during one of her first few missions for the Brotherhood. Ella had been betrayed by her partner at the time, and had become a captive of the Empire. Frankie saw an opportunity to save the Bastet, and took it, despite being only a novice, and not even a fully fledged Agent. Ella repayed the debt minutes later when they were surrounded by Imperial Agents. She defeated them all, and the two girls fled from the scene before more Imperials could arrive. Not long after, Ella entered a disastrous relationship with another Bastet - Damion Prince. It was to be a doomed relationship that left Ella broken and carrying Damion's unwanted child, but Frankie was there for her, surprisingly supportive and incredibly sympathetic when a mission caused Ella to lose the unborn child (which she had decided to keep, as she could not face the thought of murdering an innocent). Frankie could not even begin to imagine the pain (both emotionally and physically) that Ella was going through, but she never left her, and was always there for her, caring for her and eventually boosting her back to her old bubbly self, once more. The two have remained best friends ever since, and have even been paired on missions once or twice. On these rare occasions, they make a good team, complimenting each other's skills, and both of them have stated to the council time and time again that they would prefer to be partners, rather than being stuck with the partners they currently have (Frankie is stuck with Ben, then Sergei (who she doesn't actually mind too much), whilst Ella is stuck with her brother, Blake). Not even Frankie's ability to pull rank on the council has been able to get the pair of them assigned as work partners, so instead they have to make do with catching up on all the gossip during their rare 'downtime' together, between missions. Family {C}Blake is the only family Ella has left now, being her younger brother, and a fellow Bastet. He is her partner for missions, though the pair being siblings often leads to a rivalry between them that has more often than not compromised a mission. Blake is also homosexual, and when he 'came out' to their parents, he was disowned by their parents, who said that it was a dishonour to Bast that he should love other men, and not women. Despite their differences, Ella was still his older sister, and took pity on him, inviting him to stay with her in the Celtic Tigers until he could get back onto his feet again. He eventually did, becoming an Agent and her subsequent partner for missions, much to her disapproval. When she'd invited him to stay, she had not imagined that it would be a permanent fixture. After a particularly heated row, one evening, she kicked him out of their room, and having nowhere else to go, Blake turned to Frankie for help. Frankie did not want to jeopardize her friendship with Ella by helping Blake, so went to her friend first, asking for advice. Ella encouraged Frankie to take Blake as her roommate, assuring her that since Blake had his eyes firmly on men, Frankie would at least be safe in that regard. Ella also hoped that having a companion (who was not romantically attracted to her) may help the young svetocha to relax and unwind, whenever Ella was not available for a girly chat. Blake has not let either girl down, ever since, and will often be a source for Frankie to vent her frustration whenever Ella is not around to listen to her problems and offer advice. Nina ''Ella: Frankie, this is a motorcycle. Its sole reason for being is to go fast...VERY fast. Not for you to use as a clothesline! Now, make no mistake....I love you as a friend and a mission partner, but I love my motorcycle more. Stay away from the bike, okay?'' Frankie: It's just a machine. '''''Ella: It's an extension of my soul, if there is such a thing 'Ella trying to explain how important her motorcycle is to Frankie. ' Ella's beloved bike is a black 2004 Model Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R . She stole it during one of her first missions for the Brotherhood and instantly fell in love with the bike, naming it Nina. It is a compact bike, with a short wheelbase and a high power-to-weight ratio, which helps the handling. The exhaust system is fully titanium with a single muffler and it can do 0 - 60mph in 2.84 seconds, 0 - 100mph in 5.22 seconds. Facts and Trivia *Ella is one of only two female members of the Celtic Tigers - a division of the Caerleon Brotherhood in Britain. The other female member is Svetocha Francesca Calvierri. *Ella's brother is her partner for missions. He's also a homosexual Bastet and roommate of Ella's best friend Frankie. *Despite being a bastet and following the tradition of wearing the 'uniform' of the Bastet, Ella isn't as strict as most other Bastets, and will sometimes wear 'non uniform' clothes, mostly when in disguise. *Her tattoo is also not the traditional Bastet tattoo. Instead of Bast's hieroglyphic name on the back of her shoulder, she has in fact got an artistic version of the Eye of Horus with a pair of sacred cats instead. The eye is said to be 'all seeing' and is the symbol for protection, royal power and good health. Considering it's on the back of her shoulder, Ella often jokes that she has no need for anyone to watch her back, as she has the eye to watch out for her instead. Behind the Scenes Ella is the quarternary character (4th) of Paradox Admin Frankie. She is based on the likeness of Jessica Alba. Her brother, Blake is based on Jessica's real life brother Joshua Alba. Category:Bastet Category:Resistance Factions